Network traffic associated with high-end mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers is increasing. It is predicted that average traffic per user (ATPU) for smartphones will hit 776 megabytes/month by 2015, and the global network traffic associated with smartphones will increase to 6.3 exabytes/month in 2015. As the mobile traffic increases explosively as above, scale-out using cloud computing systems becomes important.
However, the existing infrastructures for implementing a cloud computing environment are typically adapted to business applications, such as an e-mail application and a word processor, that run on personal computers, so that it is difficult to efficiently implement mobile computing applications. For example, with a map application for a mobile service or an information distribution application based on geolocation information, since a large volume of map image data or distribution data is retrieved at once from a database server, communication between the database server and a Web application server tends to become a bottleneck.